Residential and commercial structures can undergo various hazardous procedures that are known to be potentially harmful or fatal to any living animal or individual residing within or proximate the structure.
A first exemplary hazardous procedure is a fumigation process. During a fumigation process, a structure is covered by a gas impervious material; the process is commonly referred to as tenting. Once the structure is properly prepared, a gaseous pesticide is released into the interior space of the structure. The sealed tent concentrates the poisonous gases and prevents them from escaping into the neighborhood. The process can take up to one week depending on the fumigant used, which in turn depends on the severity of infestation and size of the building.
A second exemplary hazardous procedure is a demolition process. Demolition is the tearing down of a structure. The demolition process can be completed using a variety of processes. A first demolition process utilizes a manual or mechanical destruction process, where destruction and removal of the building uses hydraulic equipment, such as cranes, excavators or bulldozers or a wrecking ball swung from a crane. Newer methods may use rotational hydraulic shears and silenced rock-breakers attached to excavators to cut or break through wood, steel, and concrete. The use of shears is especially common when flame cutting would be dangerous.
A second demolition process is referred to as implosion and utilizes explosive charges. Imploding a building is very fast—the collapse itself only takes seconds—and an expert can ensure that the building falls into its own footprint, so as not to damage neighboring structures.
The above processes are only two examples of hazardous processes, which may be subjected to a residential or commercial structure. Others may include removal of asbestos, mold, and the like. Any of these processes are considered hazardous or deadly to the health of a living animal or individual.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a warning system to alert any living animals or individuals that might be within or adjacent to a residential or commercial structure while the structure is subjected to any hazardous process.